


Kinda Wanna Have Your Baby but It's None of Your Business

by alwaysyou



Series: The Fall and Thrill Of It All [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Choking Kink, Communication Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, GOOD O'LE, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation Kink, M/M, References to Mpreg, because of course!, but to those who are have fun with this feast, fluff!, honestly, implied mpreg harry, light hearted, since people care about that, so if you're not a fan of that im truly sorry, so so so much fluff, super light like blink and you'll miss it, they try it honestly its minor, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyou/pseuds/alwaysyou
Summary: Harry is stood stock still, muscles frozen in place. Louis leans forward and pulls the food tray closer to him, tucking the napkin Harry set down into the collar of his shirt. He’s saying everything so nonchalantly like he doesn’t know he’s having as much of an effect on Harry as he is.“Wanna knock you up so bad,” Louis mumbles around his spoon, chicken broth dribbling out of his mouth. “Full of my baby, gets me off sometimes.”orAn established relationship AU where Louis gets his wisdom teeth taken out and Harry is there to care for him when Louis lets it slip that he wants to have a baby.





	Kinda Wanna Have Your Baby but It's None of Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to take a break from the 100k+ projects I'm working on. It's pure light-hearted fluff. It's a combination of a couple prompts, largely inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/beyondtw0souls/status/917078784192499713). I thought it was too cute of an idea to not write about it. I should be doing coursework but alas, here I am. 
> 
> Uhhh I don't think there's anything to really mention or warn about. It does revolve around implied mpreg and an impregnation kink, sorta, but it's just Louis being completely in love with Harry. I didn't have a beta, mainly because I'm too lazy and impatient, so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Friendly neighboorhood disclaimer:  
> I don't own One Direction, nor none of the characters or likeness mentioned in the story. I'm not claiming any of this is true or took place, as this work is completely fictional. In short, please don't sue me I'm a broke university student.

It’s blinding white and his mouth is painfully wrapped around a ball gag when he opens his eyes. He squints immediately, groaning at whoever turned the light on. He tries to swallow but his tongue is heavy in his mouth.

So it’s one of _those_ mornings, then.

He wiggles his hips around and smiles up at the ceiling, eyes still shut and expectant.

“Baby,” he tries to force out but it comes as a raspy croak. “Harry?”

“I’m right here, Lou,” Harry’s voice comes out from somewhere beside him.

He makes an attempt at opening his eyes. It feels like someone is pinching them shut with their fingers. He begins to panic, desperately trying to swallow and squirms in the chair he feels like he’s tied to.

Then there’s gentle, warm fingers wrapping around his forearms. He doesn’t have to see who the hand belongs to, his body just _knows._ He visibly relaxes, the familiar touch grounding him.

“He’s fine,” a female voice speaks up. She sounds amused and Louis frowns at that. “He’ll be out for a bit, it’ll be pretty funny, actually. We’re just going to come back in and do a standard discharge routine before we let him go if that’s okay?”

Harry mumbles a response, deep voice becoming background noise as Louis turns his attention to the liquid oozing from the corners of his mouth. He opens his eyes cautiously and hesitantly, squinting at that damn light again. He struggles to bring his fingers to his face, arms feeling heavier than they normally are. When he lifts his fingers in front of his eyes, they’re sporting a red liquid.

Losing the energy to panic, he settles for raising an eyebrow in Harry’s direction, “Wha’?”

Harry giggles and stands from the stool he’s been sitting on. He disappears, his boots echoing on the title is the only way to track him. He comes back with wet paper towels, gently taking Louis’ hands in his own and wiping his hands down. Louis stares at his hands in awe, then up at his face.

“Are you an angel?”

Harry’s hands still on top of Louis’, squeezing them slightly. Louis’ gaze is unfocused as he watches his face slide into a fond smile.

“If you want me to be, then I suppose, yeah.”

“You’ve got the…” Louis motions vaguely with a limp arm, “wings and stuff.”

Harry shakes his head as he giggles this time, a stray tendril of hair falling into his eyes. He carefully positions Louis’ hands to rest on top of his stomach and disappears again, this time to throw the blood-soaked towel away. Louis is still rambling to the empty space over Harry’s shoulder as he washes his hands.

“And… and the curls? Beautiful.”

Harry wipes his hands on his light wash jeans as he makes his way back to him.

“I’m your boyfriend, but it’s a nice compliment, so thank you. I’m assuming this backpack serves as my wings, then?” Harry motions to Louis’ white Vans backpack he has thrown over his shoulder.

Louis’ eyes widen comically and Harry has to suppress a laugh — or eye roll, he doesn’t know.

“I’m datin’ an angel? Holy fuck! They won’t… they aren’t gonna… ever believe.”

“Who, baby?” Harry asks as he sits back down beside him, letting the backpack fall off his shoulder to the ground.

“Why’s there a ball ‘ag in my mouth?”

Harry lets out a honk of a laugh at that, clamping his hands over his mouth out of habit. He muffles his laugh with his palms before taking a deep breath. He extends an arm and takes Louis’ hand in his own, stroking his thumb over his pale knuckles.

“It’s cotton gauze, Lou, you’ve just got your wisdom teeth out.”

Louis’ attention goes in and out throughout the sentence, only picking up half of what he’s just been told. His heart sinks into his stomach, panic rising in his throat quickly. “M’ teeth are gone? I have no teeth?” His eyes begin to gloss over with tears, “if I have no teeth how am I gonna tell you I love you?”

The female voice, who Louis now recognizes as a young woman in scrubs, comes back into the room with a clipboard and a smile. “How’s everything going for you two?”

“Great!”

“Horrible,” they speak at the same time. Louis continues before Harry can speak back up. “I’ve got no teeth, none. But I guess tha’ alright. My boyfran’ here decided to spice up our sexy life.”

Harry lets out a surprised squawk, looking at Louis in half-shock, half-offense. The nurse raises her eyebrows as she glances between the two men. As Harry opens his mouth to defend himself, Louis pipes back up.

“He putta ball gag in my mouth, woke me up like this! Isn’t he just the sweetest?” he draws out his vowels as his head lolls to the side.

Harry is quick to stand, soft hands carefully rolling Louis’ head back to its upright position.

“You don’t want to get drool everywhere, baby.”

He openly fonds at Harry, “my sweet, sweet boy.”

The nurse watches the exchange with a smile before she begins to set up equipment from a rolling cart stationed next to Louis.

He’s mumbling to himself, repetitively announcing that Harry is his boy as Harry intently goes over information with the nurse.

The nurse secures a blood pressure cuff around his bicep and clamps a heart rate monitor back onto his fingertip for the third time after Louis keeps trying to fling it off. She begins to quietly take note of his vitals on a clipboard.

“So? Show me ya’ tits,” Louis exclaims loudly, startling both Harry and the nurse.

“Louis,” Harry hisses, rising to his feet in defense, “you can’t harass women like that. Jesus Christ, Jackie, I am so sorry about him.”

“Wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout hers, was talkin’ ‘bout yours,” Louis lazily grabs for the bottom hem of Harry’s shirt, attempting to push it up. He tires easily after a few light swats from Harry and makes a move for the middle button. “C’mon!”

Harry’s face flushes with heat. “I really am so sorry, Jackie.”

“Sorry? Sorry you won’t show me your tits? Harry baby, you shake ‘em about all the time. Put them in my face and I go,” he breaks off into lip runs then, demonstrating his thoughts by motorboating the air in front of his face.

The nurse — Jackie, bless her heart, just laughs as she finishes up jotting down his vitals. “I’ve heard, and seen, much stranger, believe me.”

“But I can’t do that!” Louis continues, mostly to himself at this point, “one, ‘cause you’ve put a fuckin’ gag in me mouth, and three, ‘cause you won’t let me see ‘em!”

“He’s free to go, whenever you guys are ready.” Jackie begins listing off medicines for Harry, as well as instructions on how and when to give them to him.

  
**. . .**

 

It’s even worse on the car ride back to their flat.

“I’m hard,” Louis points out for the fifth time.

“No, you’re not.”

“I am. ‘M hard.”

They’ve been going back and forth for almost 6 miles now, not that Harry is counting down.

“No. You’re not.”

 "Am too. Hard as a cock.”

“It’s hard as a _rock_ , and no, you’re not.”

“After seein’ your tits I am! Got me all worked up back there.”

“I didn’t show you my tits, remember? Also, please stop using the term tits, it’s...weird.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and places it on his crotch, squeezing Harry’s fingers around his cock. Louis is smirking at Harry, giving him his best version of his sultry bedroom eyes he can manage in his current state. He takes his eyes off of the road for a second to shoot Louis an unimpressed look.

“You’re literally soft.”

Harry twists his palm up and laces their fingers together, Louis’ hand falling into his effortlessly.

Louis huffs and looks out of the window, pointedly ignoring Harry.

“Y’know, I think you’re right.”

Harry raises an eyebrow which prompts Louis to continue.

“I think we’d be makin’ a big difference if everyone cut up their plastic beer holder… things.”

Harry laughs lightly as he makes a turn off of the main road, “yeah?"

“Yeah! Like, there’s so many fish that get caught in that, like turtles and stuff, and it’s just… sad, I think. And the stomach stuff, from eatin’ it, or whatever, too.”

Harry nods and smiles to himself. Louis has never shown interest in this topic before now, given how much Harry goes off about it. He was convinced Louis doesn’t pay attention to his rambling, so it’s a surprise to learn he does. He loves this man.

“I love you, too.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“No, I jus’ know you’re thinkin’ it. You go all goofy face when ya’ think ‘bout me. Right before you say you love me. That one, with the lip bite and cheek craters.”

Harry squeezes his hand and happily listens to Louis ramble about how much he loves him for the rest of the ride home.

 

**. . .**

 

Once they’re home, Harry argues with Louis to take his shoes off by the door for over 10 minutes. He finally wrestles Louis’ feet out of his shoes and steadily leads him to the couch. Harry had left prepared, having already made up a bed on the couch before they left with all of their pillows and blankets from their room. He pulls a fleece blanket over Louis and helps him get comfortable.

“Here’s the remote,” he whispers as he places it on his tummy and bends over to kiss his temple. “I’m going to warm up some chicken noodle soup for you in a bit, okay?”

“Froyo, please?” Louis is giving him those puppy dog eyes that almost make him melt to pulp on the spot. Almost.

“Nope, chicken noddle first. Then froyo, I promise.”

“Pinkies?” Louis holds out his pinkie finger, not bothering to move his arm up towards Harry.

Harry wraps his finger around his, “pinkies.”

“‘Kay, love you. Now hurry up, ‘m hungry,” he mumbles as he crosses his arms and begins to fall asleep.

**. . .**

 

“You’re gonna be such a great dad to our kids.”

Harry jolts, coming close to spilling the hot soup down his front as he fumbles to set it on the tray in front of Louis. “What?”

“A dad to our kids, when we have ‘em. You take great care of me.”

Harry is taken back. It’s not that they — Jesus. It’s not that they haven’t talked about having kids, it’s just Louis has never been the one to initiate it. It’s always been Harry during a moment of weakness and rush of baby fever, or if Louis walked in on Harry while he was mindlessly scrolling through pictures from ‘cute babies’ accounts on Instagram. He didn’t doubt that Louis _wanted_ kids, but he doubted he wanted kids with _him_ , given he’s never mentioned it. It’s always been “yes, I want kids and you want kids too” but never “yes, I want kids together, with you”.

So yes, Harry is at a loss for words. There are butterflies in his stomach and he feels a little dizzy. God, he’s pathetic.

“Yeah?” he squeaks out.

“Mmm. I bet they’ll look like you too, her, I mean. Wanna daughter with you. Beautiful girl and dimples. Bet she’ll have your jokes. Beautiful family with you.”

Harry is stood stock still, muscles frozen in place. Louis leans forward and pulls the food tray closer to him, tucking the napkin Harry set down into the collar of his shirt. He’s saying everything so nonchalantly like he doesn’t know he’s having as much of an effect on Harry as he is.

“Wanna knock you up so bad,” Louis mumbles around his spoon, chicken broth dribbling out of his mouth. “Full of my baby, gets me off sometimes.”

Harry is going to choke on his own tongue and die.

“Want some?” Louis asks, motioning to his soup with his spoon.

“No, I’m… good.” _Good? I’m fucking dying here, I’m not ‘good’,_ he thinks.

“‘Kay.”

 Louis happily slurps around his spoon as Harry stares at him in shock.

  
**. . .**

 

The next afternoon, Louis is groaning from the bedroom. He’s not actually in pain, Harry realizes this, but he’s obnoxiously groaning just to catch Harry’s attention.

“Ugh,” he huffs out. He groans again, this time louder. “Ugh, hello Harry! I said, _ugh!_ ”

“What?!” Harry stands in the en-suite doorway, a fluffy pink towel tied around his hips.

“About time you answered! I hurt.”

Harry rolls his eyes but crosses the room towards him anyway. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Louis lets out a sound of offense, “uh. I don’t know, take care of me maybe?”

“You’re so needy.”

“I just got actual bone removed from my face, of course I’m needy!”

Harry rolls his eyes again, kneeling on the bed and dropping a kiss to his lips.

“Hi, sunshine,” Louis says against his lips.

“Hi baby,” Harry kisses him again, then again, then quickly delivering a series of peck after peck to his lips.

Louis’ hands reach for the knot of the towel. Harry smirks and catches his hands in his own before he can make contact.

“Thought you ‘hurt’,” he raises his voice a pitch higher, mocking Louis’ whiny voice.

“Wanna suck your cock,” he supplies easily, shrugging.

Harry’s response isn’t delayed by not even a second as he mimics his shrug, “No.”

Louis pushes against his stomach and looks up at him incredulously, “what do you mean _‘no’_?!”

“First of all, my voice isn’t that deep, thank you.”

“Well my voice isn’t that high,” he swats at Harry’s stomach playfully, “I just offered to have your cock in my mouth and you turned it down? What kind of man are you!”

“A man that’s taking care of his boyfriend now lay back and I’ll get your medicine in a second since you’re hurting but playing it off as you’re not.”

Louis lays back into the pillows with a huff, snatching Harry’s pillow from his side of the bed and cuddling it close. Harry reaches out to run his fingers through his fringe, only to be smacked away by his boyfriend’s smaller hands.

“Love you,” Harry sing-songs as he makes his way back into the bathroom.

“Fuck off,” Louis smiles against his pillow.

**. . .**

 

In the days following, Harry takes care of Louis and helps nurse him back to his regular, pre-surgery state. He makes overwhelming amounts of chicken noodle soup, makes frequent supermarket runs for ice cream and frozen yogurt despite having a full stock sitting in the freezer — “It’s just not the right flavor, _Harold_ .” “I just got it this morning!” “Well, I’m craving something _different_.”— not that he really minds.

It’s now been a week since his surgery, his mouth is significantly less sore and he’s more aware, but things are strange. _Harry_ , specifically, is strange.

Louis announces as much.

“You’re being strange.”

They’re cuddled up on the couch, halfway through a shitty Netflix rom-com, but Harry isn’t cuddling the way he normally does. Which is… fine, but... strange. Especially during rom-com night, the nights where Harry is usually feeling his peak of cuddly-ness for the week. Instead, he’s distanced himself from Louis and shies away when he tries to bring him closer. At the beginning of the movie, Louis tried to wrap his arms around him and he responded by coughing into his fist and getting up altogether, muttering a weak “gotta piss, be right back”.

Louis is onto him and he’s going to find out what’s going on in that curly head.

“Um? No, I’m not? Maybe you’re being strange?” Harry replies.

“Is everything a question?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“Seriously, H, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“At least look at me?”

Harry turns to face him, “there’s nothing wrong.”

Louis squints at him, examining his face closely. “You’re lying. Your nostril is doing that thing.”

“There’s nothing wrong, Louis!”

“Just tell me!”

He debates it for a second. He turns back to the T.V. and crosses his arms over his stomach.

“No.”

“Ah! So there is something wrong. Progress, we’re making progress.”

Harry sighs, “can you just fuck off, Louis? Watch the movie.”

“' _Just fuck off’_ geez, that’s nice communication, H. Aren’t you the one always telling me ‘Louis, we need better communication in our relationship,’ ‘Louis, I think if we worked on our communication—”

“Communication?” he whips his head to stare at Louis. “ _You’re_ seriously lecturing _me_ on communication right now?”

“Oh, so that gets your attention!”

“Yes? I tell you that all the time and you chose now to use my words against me!”

“Well, you can’t seem to take your own advice, clearly, because you’re shutting me out!”

He hasn’t noticed their voices steadily growing higher until Harry finally snaps.

“Stop fucking yelling at me!” he rises from the couch and turns to Louis, “I tell you we need to work on communication because you can never tell me what you fucking want! It’s always a guessing game with you, I always have to ask your sisters or your mom things instead of you just telling me.”

Louis doesn’t know what to say, figures it’s best that he doesn’t say anything, and lets Harry ramble on.

“I’m always last to know everything and I think if we’d just work on  _talking_ to each other, it would help a lot! You have your own doubts and insecurities about this relationship, and so do I, but it can all be resolved with basic communication! Just _talk_ to me!”

“You’re the one not fucking talking to me right now, H! I just want to know why my boyfriend won’t touch me!”

“And I just want to know why my boyfriend couldn’t tell me he wants to have kids with me, or that he gets off to knocking me up!”

Louis feels every muscle down to his bones lock up and if Harry continues rambling, he doesn’t hear him. Everything turns into background noise as he takes in what he just said. He wrecks his memories trying to remember when he told Harry that, something he hasn’t had the courage to open up about for a few months.

He must look in distress because Harry calls him out on it.

“Right! You don’t remember, of course. Fuck!” he kicks the entertainment stand under the T.V., causing a few video games to fall, and runs his hand over his face.

“H…”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” he admits at a whisper.

“I… we’re going to talk about this, come here.”

“No.”

“Harry, I really don’t want to fight with you right now, you know I hate it, just come over here.” Louis opens his arms and motions for him to come lay on top of him on the couch.

Harry visibly deflates, giving in and falling into Louis’ arms. He wedges himself in between Louis’ body and the back couch cushions, slinging his arm around his middle and tucking his head into his chest. Louis’ hands come down to rest in his curls, lightly scratching at his scalp.

They lay in that position for a few minutes, emotion thick in the air between them.

“Baby…” Louis finally breaks the silence.

Harry sniffles, voice nasally when he speaks. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s… okay. You’re not— you shouldn’t be the one that’s sorry. I am, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I… was it the surgery? After it, I mean?”

Harry nods against his chest.

“Fuck, H…”

Harry’s voice is soft, almost broken, and it causes a twinge in Louis’ chest. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me.”

“I wanted to, God, I wanted to, I just… I’m nervous? Or was nervous. Still am, actually. I wasn’t sure,” he trails off.

“Wasn’t sure of what?! That I wouldn’t want that? You’re so thick sometimes, I hate you.”

“I love you too,” Louis rolls his eyes and twirls his hair around his finger. “I was just scared of being vulnerable about that stuff. I didn’t know if you’d be up for that, we’re so young and I haven’t proposed yet—”

“Yet? Don’t fucking tell me that, God, you’re ruining everything!” Harry sniffles again and smiles up at Louis.

“You already knew that, hush it.”

They fall into comfortable silence, Louis twirls his hair around his fingers and Harry walks his fingers up and down Louis’ chest.

“You really want to knock me up?” Harry asks softly.

“More than fucking anything,” Louis admits without hesitation. Harry lets out a wet, weak laugh.

“Want to give me a baby? A family?”

“Mmm, all for you,” Louis murmurs, so preoccupied with his hair that he misses the change in his voice.

“Want to wreck me, fill me up with your come?”

Louis’ hands still and he looks down at Harry. His front teeth are digging into the shiny, pink flesh of his bottom lip, eyes dark and focused on Louis’ mouth. Louis didn’t realize how breathy he sounded until now, and if he pays close enough attention he can see Harry’s hips twitching as if he’s resisting the temptation to grind them forward.

Louis swallows and nods quickly, voice catching up with his actions, “yeah. Yeah, want that.”

Harry’s fingers trail up to his jaw, shimmying his body up a bit to bring their faces together. Their lips touch lightly at first, Louis’ arm holding him with a firm hand on his lower back, eyes cast down to watch Harry’s lips. He leans forward and presses his lips against Harry’s with intent, pulling a breath of relief out of the younger man.

Harry allows his hands to wander into Louis’ hair as Louis’ roam his back. Their tongues messily slide against each other’s, hot bursts of breath coming out into the air between them. Louis sinks his teeth into Harry’s bottom lip and pulls back, letting it fall from his teeth and turning his chin up to make eye contact.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, in complete awe of the love of his life before him.

“Yeah, and I want you to fuck me,” Harry whispers back, pushing himself up and off of the couch. He shuffles down the hallway towards the bedroom, leaving Louis sprawled out and disheveled on the couch.

Louis repositions himself so he’s more upright, back pressing against the arm of the couch. He pulls his shirt up and over his head, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. He palms himself through the cotton of his joggers, eyes rolling back at the pressure.

Harry wanders back in missing his shirt as well, holding a bottle and a smirk. Louis’ cock twitches against his palm, leg jerking out involuntarily. He watches on with wide eyes as Harry tosses the bottle of lube onto the couch beside him, unbuttoning his pants and quickly kicking himself out of them.

Louis’ eyes are zeroed in on where Harry’s cock is straining against the black cotton fabric of his boxers as he makes his way towards Louis, like a predator stalking its prey. Harry swings his leg over his body and Louis’ hands go to his hips to steady him as he lowers onto his lap.

“Hi, Daddy.”

Louis lets out a moan and squeezes his hips, “yeah?”

Harry nods, giving his hips a slow grind against Louis’, their cocks lining up through the fabric.

“Gonna let Daddy fuck you? Fill you up?” Louis watches Harry’s face carefully, almost hesitantly.

Harry breaks character and grins, “you still sound so skeptical about it, Lou, it’s just a name!”

“It’s a bit weird, isn’t it? When I’m talking about filling you with my child and you’re calling me Daddy?”

Harry lets out a throaty laugh, “it isn’t weird! We can never do this.”

“I’m sorry I can’t think about being your Daddy when I’m supposed to be talking about impregnating you!”

“Impregnating?” the grind of his hips gets dirtier, “fuck the Daddy thing, yeah, talk about that.”

Louis glances his eyes up in a silent prayer. “Another time, I promise.”

“God, shut up,” he breaks off into a drawn-out moan on one particularly hard grind of his hips, “and get your pants off.”

“Bossy much? Ride your own cock with that attitude.”

“ _Louis_.”

Louis bucks his hips up, jostling Harry. “I can’t. You’re on me, dumbass.”

Harry rolls his eyes and stands up on his knees. Harry decides to attempt to get his own boxers off while Louis is clearly already struggling to work his own down his legs.

“Really?! You can’t wait for a second, H? This isn’t going to work, get up.” 

“It’s fine, just—”

Harry knees Louis in the balls, causing him to yelp out in pain. “Okay, that’s enough of that,” Louis guides Harry up and off of the couch.

He manages to get his joggers and boxers off while lying down as Harry busies himself with removing his own while standing beside him. They stare at each other with their fingers wrapped the bases of their own cocks.

“Are you going to move or am I?”

“I don’t know.”

Louis pulls Harry down by his hips and positions him on his lap again. They both let out a ragged breath when their cocks line up, this time with no fabric barrier.

Harry kisses down his neck, alternating between light sucks and sloppy licks. Louis breaks the silence with a loud moan on a particularly hard suck at the sensitive junction of his jaw and ear. He blindly reaches for the lube as Harry’s hands roam across his chest. He rubs the pad of his thumb over Louis’ nipple, causing a sharp intake of breath. He smiles against his jaw as he hears the squelch of lube being squirted out of the bottle behind him.

Louis’ slick fingers make their way around Harry’s backside, fingertips spreading the lube around his hole. He can’t help but feel cocky when Harry lets out a soft moan and pushes back against his fingers.

“Please.”

He eases one finger in half of the way before Harry gets impatient and pushes back, finger sinking in all the way. He pumps his finger a few times until he feels his muscles begin to relax to the intrusion and get used to the sensation.

Harry lets his head fall against Louis’ shoulder as he slips in a second finger. He scissors them on every outstroke, twisting on every pump in, just how he knows Harry likes.

Harry proves him right and boosts his ego when he lets out another long moan.

It’s quiet with nothing being spoken between them, yet it’s intimate. It feels important. It’s just them in this moment, love radiating between them in overwhelming, immeasurable amounts. It’s left unspoken, but he feels it. They both do. 

“Another,” he swallows hard, “give me another.” He adds on “please,” as an afterthought. 

Louis sinks a third into him, stopping for a second to let his body welcome the feeling. When Harry nods against his chest, he pulls his fingers out and slowly works them back in. He stretches him thoroughly until he’s a whining mess, hips jerking against his own and mumbling “‘m ready.”

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his thigh, grabbing the bottle of lube again. He taps the side of Harry’s thigh with his fingers, signaling him to sit up. He grabs his own cock in one hand, holding the bottle of lube upside down over his tip with his other and freezes.

He looks up at Harry for reassurance. “No condom?”

Harry shakes his head.

Louis nods and squeezes the bottle, clear liquid running down his shaft. He pumps himself a few times to distribute the lubricant and tosses the bottle to the side. He guides Harry by his hips so he’s hovering over his cock.

He looks up at him again, “whenever you’re ready, baby, go slow.”

Harry, of course, doesn’t listen and sinks down, taking all of Louis in one go.

Louis moans loud enough to echo through the flat, voice breaking in the middle. “Mother _fucker_.”

“Sorry, Lou,” he whispers sheepishly.

“No you’re well bloody not, God, you’re so tight.” He takes a deep breath in through his nose, “I think I’m the one who needs a minute,” he lets his head fall back on the armrest and throws his forearm over his eyes.

Harry smiles down at him and begins to gyrate his hips.

“Oh, fuck, here we go,” he smiles up at the ceiling, hand tightening around Harry’s hip. “Not going to waste a second, are you?”

“Not when I’ve got a baby to make.”

Louis’ cock twitches in Harry at that.

“You like that? Like the thought of knocking me up?”

Louis moans again, nodding his head against his arm.

“Look at me,” Harry says softly.

He lets his arm drop back to Harry’s waist and lifts his head up to make direct eye contact. Harry chooses that moment to begin bouncing on his cock. His eyes roll back for a second before focusing back in on Harry’s darkened ones and — fuck. He’s already so _wrecked_. His curls are wild around his face, cheeks are blotchy and lips swollen red. Louis figures he’s not too far off from that, either.

“Love the way you ride me,” Louis moans out as he guides his hips up and down on his cock, “look so fucking gorgeous.”

His hand travels up his body, letting his fingernails catch on Harry’s nipples and brings his hand to his throat. Harry lets out a small _hmph_ and wraps his fingers around Louis’ wrist. He gives Louis that _look_ that he’s all too familiar with and Louis caves. He applies light pressure to his neck, just enough to make Harry’s eyes fall shut. He squeezes a little harder before letting his hand roam back down his body, to his cock.

“No,” Harry mumbles, “I wanna.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Louis rests his hands on Harry’s thighs instead, feeling his muscles ripple with each movement.

Harry leans back with his hands on Louis’ shins, angling his hips just right and Louis knows his ears are going to hear heaven itself at any second.

“Oh!” _There it is,_ Louis thinks _._ “There, there, _there_ , fuck, Louis,” Harry moans, dropping his hips harder and quicker now that he’s hitting his prostate head on.

“Yeah? Like that?” Louis anchors his feet into the couch cushions and begins to match Harry’s movements on every other thrust. “Love you, fuck, you feel so good, fucking yourself on my cock.”

“Louis—”

Louis feels his abs begin to clench as he inches closer and closer to his orgasm. He can’t focus on that, though, when he has this beautiful boy on top of him moaning his name. A beautiful boy who he’s determined to make come untouched tonight.

“Fuck, so tight around Daddy’s cock, gonna make me come,” Louis is rambling, words coming out of his mouth unfiltered.

“I’m gonna—”

“Gonna come for me? Come from just fucking yourself on my cock? C’mon baby, come for me.”

Harry is holding off and Louis notices right away. His eyes are squeezed shut, mouth hanging open and head back, exposing the column of his throat. His thighs are shaking and his eyebrows are furrowed, concentrating on not coming before Louis.

“N-no. Want you.”

“Want me to come first?”

Harry stops bouncing all together and slumps forward with his hands on Louis’ stomach to balance himself. He hangs his head, curls falling on his face as he lets out large breaths.

Louis takes over, fucking up into Harry hard and fast, taking him by surprise. He arches his back, looking down at Louis with his mouth open on a gasp.

“Come in me,” Harry moans, “fill me up, please, a baby—”

“Oh fuck,” Louis moves Harry’s curls out of his face, holding his hair tight at the back of his head as he fucks up into him deep. The knot in his stomach is tightening, he feels it bubbling up his throat and suddenly he is overwhelmed with pure love and admiration for this boy.

He sees not only his boyfriend but his future husband, the future father of his children. He sees rushed mornings before school, quickies, and family grocery trips. He sees trips to the ER in the middle of the night when their daughter has a cough, he sees car rides to pick their children up from football practice and he sees shopping for baby clothes. He sees dancing in the kitchen on Sunday mornings and baking with their children during the holidays.

He fucks into him harder, somehow chasing after the future he’s envisioned all these years with the man of his dreams in his lap, mumbling absolute nonsense as Harry lets out punching moans alternating between _ah ah ah_ and _uh uh uh_. He moves one hand up to cradle his jaw and one around his waist, holding his entire world as close as he can.

“Gonna give you that, gonna come, baby, fuck, just like that—” he drives his hips up, burying himself deep into Harry as his cock pulses, releasing inside him. His fingernails dig into the flesh of his ass as he sees white, hips jerking.

He distantly hears Harry’s cries of “yeah, yeah, yeah, _Daddy_ , fuck,” as he tightens around his cock and shoots steady ropes onto Louis’ stomach, coming untouched.

Harry falls forward slowly, slotting his lips against Louis’. They kiss lazily as they come down from their highs, Louis’ hands affectionately roaming Harry’s back.

“I’m so in love with you,” Louis whispers against his lips as they finally calm down.

Harry hums and kisses him again.

“I can’t wait to have a family with you. I love you so much, H.”

“Good,” Harry whispers back, “then you can clean that up, a favor done out of love.”

Harry gets up with a final peck on the lips, excessively swaying his hips as he walks towards their bedroom. Louis picks up the lube bottle and chucks it in his direction, their giggling mingling and echoing throughout the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I fell in love with writing them in this short AU and am completely up for turning this into a longer, more developed series, if anyone would want that. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, even if it wasn't your cup of tea, thank you for giving it a go.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
